Rosario Vampire Demon
by Jct1345
Summary: What if Tsukune was an orphaned who was half human and half demon one of the most powerful monster races in existence, I'll tell you what a lot of trouble! Anime and Manga elements
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've decided to take some time and try a bunch of new things. I'm writing about an anime I've never written about before and I'm gonna make the main character incredibly overpowered which I usually try not to do so let's just call this an experiment and whether I continue this or not is completely dependent on the response both in the number of follows and favorites as well as the reviews, so if you like it support it :)

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Rosario + Vampire + Demon Chapter 1: A Demon and a Vampire

"Haahh…" A boy with chocolate brown brown hair and eyes sighed while looking down at a small yellow pamphlet as he sat in an empty bus as it bumped up and down a dusty road on the japanese countryside. 'I'm Tsukune Aono, I'm 15 years old and normally this would be the time in my life where I would be preparing to attend my first day of high school, but unfortunately normal doesn't really apply to me ..."

* * *

(14 years earlier)

"WAAAHHH! WAAAHHH!" A wailing infant laid in a basket outside a local church in a large japanese city. 'That's me, as a baby.' Tsukune narrated. 'My own mother didn't want anything to do with me, and I'm not even going to get started on my father but parenting aside it wasn't the worst childhood.'

"What's going on out here!" An old nun opened the door and quickly looked down on to find the baby screaming on the concrete steps. "What's this? A baby?" The old woman picked up the bundled child and began to rock him in her arms. "Hello! HELLO!" She called out but who ever had left him was long gone by now and the baby was still crying its eyes out. "Ssshhh… Sshhh… It's okay… It's okay…"

'This woman is Mother Mary, a wonderful nun and loving person in general and the closest thing I've ever had to a parent, I only wish I could've been a more normal son for her but the thing is I'm not exactly human.'

* * *

(A few years later)

Mary and a group of nuns had gathered in the church around a young girl dressed in white robes with long blonde hair, who seemed to be radiating white light. "Wow this is incredible, truly a miracle."

As the nun's crowded the nervous girl, tsukune stood away from the crowd. The young boy was sweating and his legs began to tremble and his face looked pale. His eyes darted back and forth at all the different holy items in the room. "Uh… Mother Mary I don't feel so good…" Tsukune collapsed onto the floor.

"Tsukune!" The concerned nun rushed over to her adopted child, but as she turned the boy over she saw black markings began to appear on his neck and the side of his face and his eyes were completely white. "What?"

"AAAHHH!" Issei's robes were ripped off of his body revealing more black markings all over his chest and down his arms and they seemed to be spreading as two small black horns sprouted from his forehead. WHACK! Black material exploded from Tsukune's chest, knocking her away. "HYAAAAHHHHSSSSSHHHHH!" Tsukune erupted with a loud inhuman roar.

The other nuns turned to see what was unfolding and there eyes grew wide. "DEMON!" They cried out. One of the younger nuns grabbed a crucifix and rushed at Tsukune. "The Power of Christ Compels you!"

Tsukune's arm went completely black before extending outwards like a whip and knocking the nun down and knocking her unconscious. "YYAAAAHHHHGGGG!" Tsukune shrieked as a black tornado surrounded him and it began to tear the church apart and making sure that none of the nuns could get near him with their crucifixes.

Then the young blonde girl took a step forward as two white, feathered wings sprouted from her back and the light that her body emitted intensified. "You must calm yourself, don't let the demon have power over you!" She called out but tsukune just hissed back.

The winged girl walked forward past the black wind. "GYAAAAAAHHHH!" Tsukune retaliated by creating more than ten arm like tentacles from his back that shot forward at the young blonde, but they disintegrated before they could even come close to her, leaving tsukune no choice but to back away from the glowing girl.

But there was nowhere for the demonic boy to run to and eventually the girl was close enough to put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, it'll be all better soon." She smiled before she put her lips were tsukunes would be and soon the black markings began to dissolve off of his body.

Soon Tsukune was conscious enough to know that he was receiving a kiss from this strange girl. "Mmmmm?... MMMMMMM!?"

"Ok!" Mother Mary nodded as she pulled a golden ring out of her pocket. She quickly dipped the ring in holy water and blessed it before slipping it onto Tsukune's right hand. "Alright I've got it!" As she said this blonde girl released tsukune, before Mother Mary took her place wrapping the boy up in a smothering hug. "Oh Tsukune, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that you had to experience that but it was the only way!"

"MMM!" Tsukune struggled before he managed to push his old guardian off of him. "I don't understand what's going on? What happened? And who is she?!" Tsukune pointed to the blonde girl whose wings were still fully on display.

"Tsukune, right? So you're the half demon. Don't worry I'm an Angel so I'll be able to protect you and make sure you don't ever lose control again. My name is Cristina, nice to meet you." She said with a blinding bright smile.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

'That's right I'm a demon, or at least half of one I'm also half human, not that it really matters. For the last couple years I was home school as Cristina and I worked to help me control my demon side as her angel powers helped keep me in check and thanks to her I've learned to control my powers pretty well but all good things must come to an end. Mother Mary and Cristina returned to the Vatican so that Cristina could learn to use her powers to better mankind but as a Demon I couldn't go with them so I'm being sent to a place called Yokai Academy, a high school for monsters.' Tsukune sighed once more as he stared at the pamphlet. "Monster, huh? I guess that is what you'd call me right?"

"Wow…" The bus driver whose eyes were not much more than piercing white dots on his face spoke up in a sarcastic tone. "You've done nothing but sigh and look sadly out the window of this bus since I picked you up and thats the first thing thats comes out of your mouth , god you're depressing."

"Well my bad!" Tsukune called back from his seat. "So sorry if I'm feeling a little emotional right now! I'm just feeling a little down is all…" Tsukune pouted as he started looking out the window at the dark forest outside.

"What exactly does a demon have to be sad about? Aren't you guys supposed to be all powerful shape shifting gods or something, immortal beings that the rest of us monsters should be grateful that your race even tolerates our existence." The driver said with a sharp toothy smile.

"Wait how did you?..." Tsukune decided that he didn't need to ask how he knew. "First of all I'm not all powerful, I'm not even all demon. And the only thing I actually do know about demons is how not to be one."

"Hmmmm… Perhaps that's for the best, demons can be real assholes if they know just how important they are. Even if you are only half demon that's still a lot of power to have in the hands of a high school boy so you better be careful. Yokai Academy can be a very dangerous place but it's also a very important to a lot of monsters so be careful not to break anything. The last demon we had attend erased the art building from existence." The way he was talking it was hard to tell if the Bus Driver was joking or not.

"Oh don't worry I don't think I'll be doing anything like that. Heheheh…." Tsukune chuckled nervously. 'Not that I even could do that.' Suddenly the bus entered a dark tunnel and both the Driver and his passenger took it as a sign to remain silent.

"Well we're here." The bus stopped next to a scarecrow near a cliff overlooking a red sea. The door opened up and Tsukune slowly walked out as he took in his strange surroundings. "Best of luck to you, oh mighty demon.." The Driver said as he shut the door before backing out and leaving Tsukune alone.

"Hah… Monster high school, here I go." Tsukune slowly walked down a path surrounded by forest and decorated like a graveyard. "So, it's halloween all the time here? That feels a little racist…" Tsukune said aloud to himself not paying attention to a faint ringing sound that was quickly becoming not so faint. "What the?" WHAM!

Tsukune was hit in the head by a bicycle being ridden by a young girl, the impact knocking both of them to the ground. "Ugh…" Tsukune groaned while rubbing the back of his head but then he looked over to see the girl who hit him lying on the ground. "Oh shit! Are you okay?" He ran over and put his hand on her shoulder and helped her sit up and when she did he finally got a good look at her, she had long pink hair and piercing green eyes. She was absolutely stunning. "Woah…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Moka quickly rushed to make sure Tsukune was alright, but when she touched him his nose bled. "Oh no you're bleeding…" The pink haired girl began fishing for a handkerchief but before she could something came over her. "Oh no this smell is too much for me. I'm sorry but I'm a vampire! CHOO!"

Moka bit down on Tsukune's neck but all he could feel was her soft lips pressed against his skin. 'Hey, this isn't so bad. Actually it feels kinda nice." Tsukune just sat back and let the strange girl do her thing for a moment before he began to blush. "Okay that's enough…" He pushed the girl off.

"Sorry, but your blood was so tasty… I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Moka Akashiya, you're a yokai academy student too right?" She said as she pointed to Tsukune's pamphlet.

"Yeah, I am." Tsukune picked himself up before offering the pink haired vampire a helping hand. "Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you. Since you told me what you are, I guess it's my turn. I'm a demon, or well half demon." He said with a smile.

"AAAAHHHH!" Moka shrieked before dropping to her knees. "I'm so sorry for biting you! I didn't know you were a Demon! Please don't turn me to dust!" She begged.

"What?" Tsukune began to sweat. 'So demons are pretty bad news here.' "No, its okay I'm not mad at you. I'm only a half demon so I'm not that bad, besides you're too cute to turn into dust." He said with a friendly grin.

"Oh, so that's what you want…" Moka's face turned dark red as she looked away from Tsukune as she slowly began to unbutton her top. "It's not like I could stop you, but please be gentle."

"..." Tsukune was speechless, he just stared at the vampire with a look of disgust. "Nevermind, I was just trying to be nice. Just forget we met…" Tsukune put his hands in his pocket as he walked passed the confused vampire.

* * *

(Later in class)

"Well good morning students, and for those of you who are new here welcome to Yokai Academy!" A women with dirty blonde hair stood at the front of the classroom, she looked to be a normal in her mid 20's except for the furry ears sticking out from the top of her head. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your home room teacher. And I'm sure all of you know this but Yokai is a school exclusively for monsters by monsters."

'Monster school…. This is actually happening and even among monsters I'm some sort of freak.' Tsukune monologued as he stared out the classroom window.

"The world today is almost completely controlled by Humans so the purpose of this school is to help monsters coexist with humans." Ms Nekonome danced over to her chalkboard where she pointed to some writing on it. "Which brings us to our first rule, remain in human form at all times which correlates to our second rule, never reveal your monster identity to anyone except under special circumstances. Everybody got that?"

"Pssshhhh…" A boy with long messy hair sitting next to Tsukune scoffed. "Why should I follow those stupid rules."

"Oh, you're Saizou Komiya right?" Ms Nekonome said with a bright smile.

Saizou didn't answer as a long tongue unraveled from his mouth. "If we do find any humans why not just eat them, unless they're a hot girl then we can have some fun with her."

'Man, this guy's a psycho…' Tsukune thought with a disgusted look on his face.

"There's no need for that." Ms Nekonome said, dismissing Saizou's comment. "This school is surrounded by a protective barrier so even if a human could get in, he'd just be killed. Everyone in this school, meaning students and staff alike are monster." She said before looking down at a piece of paper in her hand. "That is except for one, Mr Aono please stand up."

"What?!" Tsukune looked up with a startled face as he slowly stood up, danger like stares from his classmates falling onto him. 'Is she really outing me in front of the whole class?'

"Per the request of our headmaster, Mr Tsukune Aono is the first ever human representative here at Yokai." Ms Nekonome said ever cheerful, causing the rest of the class to gasp. Some of the male students stood up to confront him while others sat back liking their lips. "Now, now class. Before you make dinner plans with Mr Aono you should know that he is only half human. And I know I'm breaking my own rule here by revealing his identity but I think it's important that all of you know that Tsukune is a half demon so before you do anything to upset him keep in mind that he can wipe all of us off the face of the earth with a blink of his eye."

All of the students faces were quickly overtaken with looks of horror. The standing students sat down and everyone went silent for only a moment. "No way…" A student said sparking a flame.

"They're letting a Demon go to school with us?!"

"No way I don't wanna die!"

"This can't be legal, there's basically a god in my home room!..."

"You think he eats souls?"

"Shut yo man, he can hear you!"

"Yeah he's a demon, he can read your mind too so what's the point in being quite?!"

'Ugh, I've been in class less than ten minutes and I'm already the class freak!' Tsukune stood up slamming his hand down onto his desk silencing the class. "Miss Nekonome May I be excused?"

"Y-yes… Whatever you want Mr Aono, sir." The teacher forced a smile but her legs were clearly shaking and her face looked unnerved.

"Haahhh…" Tsukune sighed after seeing the fear in his own teachers eyes, he gathered his things and made his way to the door and just before opening it.

CRREEEEKKKK! The door opened and in walked Moka Akashiya. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on my Tsukune!" She exclaimed as she stared at the familiar face. "Hi… I just wanted to…"

"Save it!" Tsukune interrupted, pushing past the pink haired vampire and slipped out the door. "I've had enough of being treated like a freak for one day…"

"Tsukune…." She stared with sorrowful eyes as the boy walked away.

* * *

(Later)

Tsukune sat on the concrete ledge of a covered part of the high school. 'Can I really do the kinda stuff they were talking about.' Tsukune stared down at his his golden ring. 'Is that why you told me never to take off this ring, what would happen if I…'Tsukune reached down for his ring but before he could make another move.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out from behind the boy, startling him and quickly getting him to let go of the ring. "There you are!"

"Yep. Here I am." Tsukune rolled his eyes not sounding to enthusiastic by the vampires arrival.

"Listen, I wanna apologize for the way I treated you. I know what it's like to be treated different but my fears got the best of me and I treated just as horribly as I was treated after you were kind to me so I'm really sorry." She bowed. "And I brought a peace offering." She said as she held out a soda can.

"Apology accepted." Tsukune reached out and took the can from her. "I don't mind you being a vampire and I don't even care that much if you suck my blood as long as you do it in moderation. So as long as you don't mind me being half demon then let's be friends."

"Ok…. Then from now on we're friends! Itadakimasu!" She said cheerfully as she chomped down on Tsukune's neck and began sucking.

"Hey! I said keep it in moderation!"

* * *

(Later)

Tsukune and Moka sat together on a bench as they happily chatted together. "So you can't turn people to dust with a thought?"

"Nope, pretty sure I can't do that. Maybe a real demon could do something like that but my blood is a bit diluted." Tsukune said as he looked himself over. "And you can't transform people into a bat and biting someone doesn't turn them into a vampire?"

"Nope, both of those things are misconceptions." Moka said proudly as she felt that she enjoyed contributing to the conversation.

"Ya know you're not exactly what I expected from a vampire, not that I'm disappointed." Tsukune said jokingly.

"Well silly, that's because I'm sealed right now." Moka said as she opened up the top of her uniform to show of a rosary decorated with a red jewel attached to her neck. "If you remove this I'll become a real scary vampire."

Tsukune examined the rosary for a moment. "Bullshit." He declared before he began reaching for the cross. "I don't believe you."

"Hey!" Moka smacked the curious Tsukune's hand away. "What do you think you're doing! I'm serious I'll turn into a true vampire!"

"Then prove it, I wanna see what a real vampire looks like." Tsukune reaches forward for the rosary again, Moka while she did flinch didn't stop the boy this time but before he could go through with it a voice called out interrupting them.

"Hey!" Saizou Komiya called out interrupting the two friends. "You're that hottie Moka Akashiya right, what are you doing hanging out with this loser."

'Loser? Well that's new. At least he's not terrified of me, so that's good I guess.' Tsukune thought as he looked up at the towering teenager.

"You know what!" Saizou pointed down a Tsukune. "I'm not buying the whole half demon crap! I think you made it up so that nobody will mess with you but I ain't buying it! I think you're just a week little human, and you better scram before I decide to crush you into dirt!"

'Oh wow, he really is crazy.' Tsukune thought making a face.

"Let's go Moka." Saizou grabbed Moka by the shoulder and began to pull her away.

"No! Hey! Let me go!" Moka squirmed and struggled to free herself but Saizou was stronger than her.

Tsukune stood up and put his hand on Saizou's shoulder, stopping him. "Hey man, she told you to let her go."

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH ME! DAMN HUMAN!" Saizou turned around to punch Tsukune but before he could a shadow hand like tentacle emerged from Tsukune's back and grabbed Saizou's wrist.

"Seriously man, that's not gonna help you accomplish anything." Tsukune said calmly as Saizou struggled to escape the grip of his shadowy arm.

"DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME!" Saizou thrusted his other fist forward but it was intercepted by a second shadowy tentacle.

"That's enough!" Tsukune spoke up before he tightened his grip which began to hurting Saizou.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He wailed like a child being disciplined, before Tsukune let him go. "You haven't seen the last of me." He turned away and ran off.

"Hey, maybe I should walk you home from school today just to be safe." Tsukune said as he watched Saizou run away.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea…" Moka replied with a nod.

* * *

(Later after school)

Moka And Tsukune walked side by side through the forest as they made small talk. "Okay, so we're not on campus anymore and there's no one else around. I wanna see it, take it off!" Tsukune said sounding eager.

"Whaaah! What are you talking about!" Moka shrieked as she covered herself.

"I wanna see your real vampire, so take off the rosary." Tsukune repeated.

"Oh so that's what you meant. Well you see the problem is that I can't remove the rosary myself." Moka said as she tried to calm Tsukune's enthusiasm.

'Hah! I knew it, just listen to that weak excuse.' "Ok then, why don't you let me try and remove that rosary unless you wanna come clean and admit you were lying."

"I was not lying!" Moka pushed her chest forward in frustration. "Go ahead, give it your best shot! I warned you so don't blame me if it's not what you're expecting!"

"Yeah, yeah we'll just see about that." Tsukune said as he reached forward for the rosary, but before he could grab the piece of jewelry. WHAM! A massive boney fist knocked Tsukune a few yards away. "Oofff!" Tsukune grunted as he landed hard on the ground. "He picked himself up and found a hulking monster with Moka in its clutches. "What the hell!"

"Haha! I told you you haven't seen the last of me!" The monster roared. He was a massive humanoid beast with bone masses protruding from his body, he had a massive claws and razor sharp teeth.

"Saizou?" Tsukune recognized the massive monster immediately.

"Yep you're right this it's me?" Saizou flexed his monstrous arm in an attempt to show off. "This is the true me, I'm an orc!"

"Tsukune! Help me!" Moka shrieked as Saizou held her up by her hair.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Tsukune called out as his two black tentacles shot out from his back at Saizou who just knocked them away with a back hand.

"Ha! You won't get me with that move twice in a row! I'm much stronger now so a weak attack like that won't even hurt me!" The orc taunted.

"Well then I'm gonna have to turn up the juice a bit, but you left me no choice." Tsukune clinched his left fist and shadows began to cover the skin before shooting up his arm and ripping his shirt as they did. Eventually he stood completely shirtless as black markings covered half of his skin in random patterns. The right half of his face was also covered in the shadow like material with one eye glowing pure white and a single black horn atop the right side of his forehead.

"Woah, no way ...This Yōkai is unreal, it's gotta be S-Class at least." Saizou muttered as he stared at Tsukune's new a dozen tentacles erupted from Tsukune's back each one tipped with a spearlike blade at the end of them and without saying a word Tsukune thrusted them at the orc. "AHHH!" Saizou cried out as the blades slightly cut his skin, he dropped Moka in an attempt to cover himself and Tsukune wrapped her up in one of his tentacles and pulled her back to safety.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune put his normal hand on Moka's shoulder and stared deeply at her half of his face full of concern the other half black like a void. "Don't worry I'll handle this." Tsukune said as he turned to face Saizou his shadowy hand morphing into a massive four foot long serrated blade but while he was turning away his hand got caught on Moka's rosary and accidentally knocked the piece of jewelry to the floor.

Before Tsukune could take another step forward he noticed a wave of energy surge behind him. He quickly turned around to find that where Moka had previously been standing, stood a beautiful woman with long white hair and piercing red eyes. "Woah…" Tsukune mouthed as half of his face began to blush. "A real vampire."

"Haaaaahhhh…." The snowy haired woman yawned. "You'll handle this?" She spoke up in an uninterested almost harsh tone. "Listen halfling I don't care if you're half demon or even if you were part god, you need to know your place." She glared at Tsukune getting the boy to gulp nervously but still he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "But speaking of people who should know their place." The vampire said before she disappeared and reappeared like an afterimage directly in front of Saizou before she buried her fist into his stomach. WHAM!

"OOOHHHOOO!" Saizou groaned as the impact caused him to throw up a bit before Moka spun around and WHACK! She slammed her foot into the Orcs side knocking him across the forest and causing his body to smash through a couple of trees.

"If I ever see your disgusting face again then today will feel like heaven compared to what I'll do to you then." The red eyed woman threatened. "You understand me?"

"Ughhh… Yes ma'am…." Saizou managed to get out before he lost consciousness surrounded by broken trees.

Meanwhile, now that the danger had passed the markings that had decorated Tsukune's body shrank back into him leaving a normal shirtless Tsukune staring at the vampire.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she began to walk over to the boy who nodded his head honestly in response. "Well I suppose I can't blame you. And I'm gonna take what you said to the other me earlier and apply it to myself also. I don't care that you're part demon and you don't care that I'm all vampire I don't know about the whole friends thing but it's been a while since I've been awoken and im starving so I'm gonna go ahead and take you up on that offer." She said as she draped herself onto the boys shoulder and brought her head up to his neck. "Thanks for the meal. Choooo!"

* * *

(Authors notes)

Well there's the first chapter I really hope you liked it and if so please like the story favorite it and review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Demon + Succubus

" HYAAHHH! A silver haired Moka leaps up into the air and extended her leg to kick which in turn pulled up her skirt to reveal a set of white panties under her skirt.

_Vampire: Often mentioned in Legends and Folklore in multiple different countries and cultures, they feed on the blood of living creatures. Being an S-Ranked monster they are incredibly powerful creatures with immense strength, speed and durability but they also have a variety of weaknesses. Vampires possess eternal life._

WHAM! Moka's foot slammed into a flat shadowy wall that was suspended in mid air as Tsukune stood behind, half of his body cloaked in black markings.

_Half Demon: A Hybrid between a demon and a human, they are considered by many to be a demigod. Half Demon's are extremely rare thus there is not much information available on them, but what is known is that they have the power to manipulate shadows as shift their shape. Half Demon's are immortal and cannot die._

"Grrrr!" Moka growled as she fell to the ground. "HAAAHHHH!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! The frustrated vampire unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches, but tsukune's shadowy wall just morphed and changed shape to block each strike. Tsukune then made a closed fist with his hand and the wall became fluid before it wrapped itself around Moka's body and pulled her to the ground. "Ughhh! Grrraahhh!" Moka struggled to free herself, but it was no use as she was completely immobilized by the tar like net.

"And that is how I would defend myself from an attacker without resorting to violence." Tsukune said confidently, as if he had just proven a point. "You don't have to break someone's leg or dislocate their shoulder in order to protect yourself." Tsukune's black markings began to disappear from his skin and as the markings faded the black net also disappeared.

"Hmph!" Moka scoffed as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Well that was embarrassing, a mighty vampire like myself was subdued by a bunch of goo. But what's even more embarrassing is that there is a demon on this planet who would choose flight as opposed to fight. I thought the way you dealt with the orc yesterday was just a front you put on in order not to scare the other me. With power like yours, a weakling like Saizou Komyia shouldn't last more than a few breaths but unfortunately you're a coward."

'Coward huh?' Tsukune thought with a role of his eyes as he slipped on a white dress shirt. 'When I first saw this Moka, the inner Moka. As a man I was mesmerized, she was beautiful and independent and so self confident and strong but then I got to know her and I realized she was a blood thirsty, violent maniac and I meant that blood thirsty part literally…' Tsukune slipped his yokai academy blazer on before he reached into his shirt pocket where he pulled out a small metal cross with a red ruby embezzled in the center on it. "Here!" He tossed it towards Moka.

The silver haired vampire grabbed it out of the air and examined it for a moment before tossing it behind her shoulder. "That can wait, I'm thirsty." She said as she walked up to Tsukune who's shirt was still open making for easy access to the boys neck. "Chooo!"

"Ahhh!" Tsukune winced as Moka sank her teeth in. 'See what I mean about the blood sucking thing…'

* * *

(The next morning…)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Tsukune's bedroom alarm blared, stirring the dark haired boy from his sleep. "Ugh…. Morning already?" Tsukune reached for the snooze button but unknown to him his hand was in its demon mode and had morphed into a massive monstrous hand with razor sharp claws. SMASH! He destroyed the clock along with the nightstand. "Well, shit…" Tsukune said with his face buried in a pillow.

Tsukune got up and took a shower before throwing his clothes on. 'Good thing yokai students get their own rooms cause my hypothetical roommate would probably flip if he knew I broke the third alarm clock this week…' Tsukune was busy looking himself over in the mirror when he noticed something, two discolored dots on his neck. "No way! She actually scarred me!"

Tsukune finished getting ready before making his way into the dorms dining room where he found the entire dorm population sitting patiently at the dining hall with the seat at the head of the table dressed up like a throne. "WELCOME LORD AONO! ARE YOU READY FOR BREAKFAST!" The whole room said in unison.

"Please take your seat sir!" A tall skinny boy said as he pulled out Tsukune's throne for him. "We all made sure to wait for you, no one has eaten yet your majesty."

Tsukune nervously took his seat. "Uh, thanks? But honestly you didn't have to do that…"

"But of course we did your majesty." The classes wearing boy said with a bow. "We needed to honor you and make sure you know how much we respect your power and authority. Which is why we made you breakfast!" He declared as he revealed a beautiful hand made egg white omelet.

Tsukune looked shocked at the effort that was put into his breakfast. "Honestly guys you don't have to do this stuff, this is really too much."

"I knew it!" A rounder boy with a bowl haircut who stood next to a doorway called out getting the attention of the dining room. "A mighty demon such as lord Aono wouldn't be satisfied by a meal meant for mortal pallets such as ours. He desires something like this!" The boy opened the door to reveal a live goat chained up in the kitchen. "Go ahead my lord! Eat!"

Tsukune just stared at live animal for a moment before looking back down at the omelet. "Looks delicious." He said before he began shoveling the eggs into his mouth. 'Stuff like this happens about as often as you think it would.'

* * *

(Later, on the way to class)

'I suppose I shouldn't complain about my treatment, I'm sure there are worse things than being treated like royalty but back in the human world I went to a big middle school and while I did have some friends lets just say I'm not used to being this ... popular.' Tsukune sighed as he felt a familiar approach from behind him. 'And there's one person I'm definitely too popular with.'

"Tsukune!" Moka pounced from behind and wrapped her arms around his back. "Good morning!"

"Yeah morning…" Tsukune said making an annoyed face. 'Moka is… A really nice girl but I get the feeling that she didn't have a lot of friends growing up. And I say that because when we first met she seemed very interested in having friends but once she and I became friends she hasn't really tried to find any other ones and she's also really clingy…'

**(Well that's because she thinks you can be friends forever.) **An unknown yet strangely familiar voice rang in Tsukune's head.

"What?!" Tsukune cried out as he looked around for this stranger. "Who said that!"

"I didn't hear anything." Moka said as she squeezed Tsukune's arm a little tighter.

**(It's me, the other moka your a demon so its natural that we can communicate telepathically.)**

'Ya know what, I'm just not gonna question it. What do you mean friends forever.' Tsukune answered mentally.

**(Moka and I are a vampire, which means that we don't age and die like most people. Naturally it's hard to make lasting relationships with anyone knowing that they're just gonna die in a mere hundred years or so, but you are an immortal demon. Which means that a hundred years from now and even a thousand years after everyone here is long dead you'll still be around and you and the outer me will still be best buddies…) **Moka said the last bit trying to taunt tsukune.

'Well that is something I don't need to picture.' Tsukune said as he tried to shake away his chills.

"Um Tsukune…" Moka said fidgeting a bit. "Hey would you mind if I had a bit of blood? I'm starving."

"Nuh uh." Tsukune said with a shake of his head. "Sorry but the other you had way too much last night and I'm still recovering from that. Maybe after school." Tsukune crossed his arms to show that he wasn't budging on this.

"Oh, ok…" Moka lowered her head in disappointment.

**(Wow your a jerk…) **Inner moka called out getting tsukune to sweat a bit. **(Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to a vampire to ask for someone's blood. She was essentially asking you to prom and you turned her down and told her it's because you were too tired after being out late with another girl.)**

'You realize YOU'RE the other girl in this equation right?' Tsukune called back in his mind.

**(What do you expect, you're letting me drink the blood of a demon. Do you realize how powerful that makes a girl feel, it's like I'm a queen amongst vampires feeding on deliquesce that are unavailable to the peasants so naturally I go a bit overboard and indulge myself and you're gonna take that out on the other me. Pshhh. And to think we even skipped breakfast…) **

"Fine!" Tsukune threw his hands down. "If you're really hungry then I guess I don't mind if you have a little bit of blood."

"You mean it?" Moka asked shyly to which Tsukune nodded his head. "Yay! Thank you! Choooo!" Moka bit down on Tsukune's neck and eagerly slurped down her long awaited breakfast.

'Unlike the other Moka, pinky here is so gentle and patient. It doesn't hurt at all. In fact it almost feels… nice…' Tsukune began to blush slightly before pushing the pink haired girl off. "Okay that's enough. I guess I'll see ya later." He turned to leave his face still a bit red.

**(Pervert…)**

"What do you mean later?" Moka asked as she wiped her face clean. "We have first period together."

"I think I'm gonna come late, it's not like I'll get in trouble for skipping. All the teachers are still scared of me so I'm gonna go take a nap. I might even skip the whole day." Tsukune said with a grin.

"I think you're abusing your power…" Moka said with a friendly smile. "Don't worry I'll take notes for you."

"Uwah!" Tsukune yawned. "Great, thanks. See ya later."

* * *

(later)

Tsukune began the quiet walk back to his dorm as he got to thinking. 'Okay so I'm pretty sure Moka likes me as more than a friend, then pink one at least. Is that a good thing? I mean yeah, right? She's cute and nice so if she is interested then I'd be flattered of course…. But I don't know that I feel the same way, and it probably has something to do with that other girl living in her head.'

Tsukune walked passed a small pond when he heard a faint. "Oohhh, Someone help…"

Tsukune followed the cries for help until he stumbled across a blue haired girl lying down on the ground as if she had collapsed. "Oh shit! Are you alright!" Tsukune knelt down to check on the girl.

"Oh… Please… Help…." The blue haired girl rolled over and covered her forehead with her arm in a very dramatic fashion.

"Uh, okay.." Tsukune said, a bit taken by the way this stranger was acting but nevertheless he bent down and lent her his shoulder providing her with a decent boost and helping her to her feet. "Okay, how about we take you to the nurse."

"No it's okay, I just need help keeping my balance for a moment." She said as she wrapped an arm around Tsukune's waist pressing her ample chest against his torso. "It's just that because my breasts are so large I sometimes lose my balance." She said as she forced more of herself onto him.

"Uh, no I don't think that's a thing." Tsukune said as he tried to push the girl off of him, but before he could free himself she pulled him closer once more and stared deep into his eyes.

"My name's Kurumu Kurono, what's yours." Her eyes seem to shine almost as if they were glowing with a faint hypnotic light, but regardless Tsukune couldn't bring himself to push her away.

"Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you…" He said in an almost monotone voice. 'The hell, what am I doing I need to get away from this weirdo!'

"Tsukune Aono? The Demon Boy? Hey we're in the same class." She smiled as she continued to glue herself to the boys side. "So you wanna walk to class together?"

"I'd love to walk to class with you…." Tsukune replied again in a monotone like a child reciting lines for a play. 'No I want to go home and sleep, why the hell am I acting like this?!'

* * *

(Later)

'We didn't walk to class, we kinda meandered about school property as Kurumu clung to me the whole time. For some reason I would just randomly compliment or praise this strange girl I hardly. Occasionally some of the staff members would see us skipping class but they were too afraid to say anything to us.' Tsukune thought as he walked arm and arm with the blue haired girl

"Oh Tsukune, you really are too sweet. You're making me blush! Hehehe!" She chuckled as she rubbed herself violently against Tsukune's arm.

"Tsukune?" A concerned, familiar voice called out as Moka appeared on the other side of a long open corridor. "Uh… I'm glad to see you decided to come to class today, but who's this person?"

"This is Kurumu, my beautiful and smart and funny new best friend…." Tsukune called back in a zombie like tone. 'Best friend! I'm pretty sure thats a stretch. Something is definetly wrong here!"

"Best friend?" Moka cried back in a hurt voice. "Uh…. I'm glad to see you're making friends so quickly." Moka forced a weak smile.

"Yeah, that's right. I don't need to hang out with you at all anymore. You might as well get lost ..." Tsukune called back with more bad actors speech, not even blinking as he spoke.

"You heard him pinky, scram!" Kurume said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Tsukune's torso.

**[WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU JERK!] **The Inner Moka screamed telepathically.

'I don't know! These words are just pouring out of my mouth like I have no control over myself!' Tsukune's fist suddenly clenched and he slowly began to pull his arm away. "G-G-G-Get away from me!" He yelled but then Kurumu stared him in the eyes once more, and he stopped his attempt to free himself. "Moka…." His tone reverted back to its zombie like state. "I never wanna see you again! All you do is treat me like breakfast ..."

**[Uh oh, this is bad….]**

"Breakfast?! No that's not true!" A panicky Moka called back, but Tsukune didn't appear to be remorseful in the least. "No… Tsukune! YOU JERK!" She cried out before running off with teary eyes.

'Oh no, Moka. I didn't mean any of that stuff….' Tsukune thought to himself but unfortunately his body couldn't do anything about it.

"C'mon Tsukune you don't need her." Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's arm and began leading him away again. "You have me after all, and I'll show you just how much more fun I am to hang out with than her…"

* * *

(Even later)

Kurumu led Tsukune up to the nurses office where she laid him down on the bed, before sitting herself on top of him. "Haha! Did you see that, we made Moka cry! That was great, and now that I managed to pry her off of you, I have all the boys in our class at my fingertips. Now I can finally put my plan into action. So are you ready to get down to business?" She asked as she laid her whole body down on top of Tsukune's.

'Down to business? I'm pretty sure this isn't legal, but at the same time I'm not entirely sure I want it to stop…. If I had control of my body I'd probably gulp right about now.' Tsukune thought as his body remained motionless.

"I had to up the dosage of my spell since your a demon, but I guess I can dial back enough to let you move so that you can have some fun too," Kurumu said this while sitting on top of the boy, but for some reason she sounded nervous.

'She's scared….' Tsukune thought as Kurumu leaned a bit closer for a kiss. Once he was able to move he sat up and held Kurumu in a way that she couldn't make a move on his lips. "You're shaking. You don't wanna do this. So stop..."

"Ugh! Hey! Let me go!" Kurumu roared as tried to free herself from his hold. "Maybe I don't wanna do this, but that doesn't matter! I have to!" The blue haired girl began tearing up in frustration.

Tsukune made a confused face before pushing Kurumu away so that he could see her face. "What do you mean you have to do?'

"I'm a succubus!" She declared, still struggling to free herself. "My race is few and numbers and we have a very low birth rate. So we need to seduce a large group of men in order to find our perfect match, our destined one in which to mate with but you were all friendly with Moka so I have to steal you away in case we're destined to be together!"

"Oh wow…." Tsukune let the blue haired girl as he thought about her situation. "Well I can see where you're coming from but don't you think there's a better way to accomplish your goal?" Tsukune proposed as he got off the bed.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Well think about it. If you're looking for your destined one as in the one who is med for you then wouldn't that person most likely fall in love with you without any ticks or magic spells? You don't need mind control to find someone to love you, I mean you're cute and now that I know why you did what you did, I don't think you're a bad person. You should be fine when it comes to finding the person you're destined for." Tsukune said with a charming smile. 'Most of that was bullshit, but it sounded nice….'

Sniff… Sniff… "You think so?" She said as her face looked red.

"Of course, any guy would be lucky to have you." Tsukune said as he helped her off the bed, as a faint red blush formed on Kurumu's face. 'Hah! She bought it!'

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled as she slammed open the door. "GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S A SUCCUBUS! SHE'S TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU!"

"Yeah I know, its okay now though we figured it out." Tsukune said as he made his way over to Moka who seemed stunned and slightly embarrassed for not being necessary for Tsukune's rescue. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Tsukune said with a flustered scratch of the back of his head.

"Oh it's okay, I know you didn't mean it but if you really want to make it up to me you can take me out to eat." Moka said cheerfully as she started clinging to him the way she had been doing this morning.

"Oh yeah sure." Tsukune said blushing a bit at Moka's affection, but before he left her turned back to Kurumu again. "Well I'll see you around, think about what I said."

"Yeah… See you later." The still blushing Kurumu said as she clutched her hands together. "But definitely sooner than you think…" The blue haired succubus whispered to herself with a mischievous smile.

* * *

(End)

Thank you so much for the support on the last chapter, I think it's safe to say this story is here to stay but it will be alternating every week with another story of mine The Vanishing Hero Warped (Last Shot) s/13232259/1/The-Vanishing-Hero-Warped-Last-Shot (This story needs a bit of revision that is coming but if you like My Hero Academia then please read it follow favorite and review) until next time BYE :)


End file.
